


She can only think about her

by Ratatouille3



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatouille3/pseuds/Ratatouille3
Summary: She has time to think now , burried in the ground, flowers growing on top of her.And she thinks…… about what she could have done differently to prevent this, the people she could have asked for help ...and her , she thinks about her a lot.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Original Female Character(s), Farah Dowling/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so i have no idea what i’m doing. I just had this story in my head since watching fate and had to write it somewhere.  
> Ps : i’m french so , sorry for the mistakes.

She has time to think now , burried in the ground, flowers growing on top of her.  
And she thinks…… about what she could have done differently to prevent this, the people she could have asked for help ...and her , she thinks about her a lot. Olivia. Her hands in her hair , her lips on her’s , on her neck.   
She will know that something is wrong when she doesn’t return her call, and she will come to Alfea to find out what is going on. Farah hope that she will not jump in the battle on her own , that olivia will make up a plan with ben , maybe even with students.   
Farah knows bloom and the girls will never believe that she left the school in rosalind’s hands just like that, they’ll want to help defeat her. 

She thinks about all the times she didn’t want to leave the school to visit olivia, afraid that something will happen, even if ben and saul always assured her they could handle alfea for a few days. Olivia always accepted, never resented her for it. They would only see each other when Olivia had days off and came to alfea, and it was never enough. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Now she was scared she’ll never see her again.

Farah wishes she never asked olivia to not kiss her outside of closed doors, cause now she imagines all the kisses they could’ve shared and didn’t, and maybe never will again.  
She thinks about a long time ago, when they talked about familiy, after a day of taking care of sky, terra and sam. They loved being auntie farah and auntie liv and they had agreed that it was enough for them, Ben , Saul and the kids they were their family . And now she might never see them again.

It’s her fault she thinks , if she hadn’t came here on her own, if she had left when rosalind arrive, if she hadn’t turn her back on her.  
And now she’s alone and she hope someone will understand that she’s still here , waiting for someone to find her , to put her back into her body. Olivia will know what to do, after all they had came up with this last resort solution together, all those years ago.


	2. She can only think about her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has time to think now , burried in the ground, flowers growing on top of her.  
> And she thinks…… about what she could have done differently to prevent this, the people she could have asked for help ...and her , she thinks about her a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi , sorry i’m taking so long to update , life is busy and time is rare.  
> But here is chapter 2  
> Ps : In my story andreas is not back , cause i didn’t know what to do with him so i just left him dead.   
> Ps 2 : i have no idea where I’m going with this story and I’m making things up about magic as a write lol

Olivia was exhausted, she was growing tired of this job. Endless negociations to avoid conflicts between kingdoms, for stupid reasons.   
But she knew how those tiny ridiculous disagreements could became way bigger really fast.   
She was trying to avoid violence, she knew what ego and the need for more power in royalties could cause and she never wanted to see it again.

And now she was finally home 

She was looking out the window when she spotted a shadow , no two shadows walking toward her house. As they came closer she could see that one was blond and the other had red hair. The blond had a uniform that in the dark, looked like the specialists uniforms and the other was wearing jeans and a black sweater.

Then the moon lighted up their faces and she recognized sky.  
She rushed at the door and opened it as they were going to knock.  
"Sky what are you doing here, in the middle of the night" ,she asked ignoring for now the girl next to him.  
"Rosalind’s back , she’s taken over Alfea , saul has been imprisoned by queen luna and farah is missing " he answered quickly.  
All she could focus on was "rosalind’s back and "farah’s missing". 

This could only mean one thing and she almost broke down at the thought.  
She rushed the teenagers in her house asking them to tell her the whole story.  
An hour later they were on the road back to alfea, the silence was heavy in the car, no one daring to say what they all been thinking. 

Sky knew how much olivia loved farah, he’d seen it during his childhood, he remembered saying his uncle saul that when he’d be a grown up he’d wanted a girlfriend, to love her forever ,like farah and Olivia loved each other. He couldn’t imagine how Olivia was feeling right now.  
Suddenly she spoke   
"She’s not dead, you know ", she said looking at sky and bloom who looked back a her with a confused look in their eyes.  
"I know she’s not dead" she repeated.  
The rest of the ride was quiet after that.

Olivia parked the car before the barrier that was protecting alfea and they walk the rest of the way to the school, she send the teenagers to their dorms promising to keep them informed of the plan to defeat rosalind and made her way to the greenhouse, she needed to talk to ben.

When she open the door of the greenhouse he was already waiting for her, terra had informed him of sky’s and bloom’s plan and he was relieved to see her.  
They had been friend for decades even fought together in war before rosalind revoked her after she spoke up to her in training.

They decided that she would sleep here in the green house as her power could make her undetectable if an intruder was to enter. She could transform as any animal or insect she wanted or even make herself invisible, that’s what people like her were called "invisibles".   
Even though she wasn’t a fairy she had magic in her and she had needed to learn how to use it, that’s why she ended up in alfea all those years ago. Fairies magic wouldn’t come easily to her back then, the first element she mastered was without surprise mind magic as farah would help her with it.  
After they started dating they could spend hours in each other mind never wanting to come back to the real world, while mind reading could be a very useful weapon in time of war, if used with trust and good intentions it was wonderful to get to know someone in such an intimate way. Nothing could be compared to traveling in each other memories, the happy ones, the sad ones , they showed each other everything without restrictions, without barriers.

Olivia and ben talked for a few hours before he left the greenhouse to go to sleep, she had never felt more alone in her life than now. Not knowing what had happened to farah was killing her, and she fell asleep hoping that she would soon find her.


End file.
